


Imagination and Regret

by beingbaz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is Magneto now, and Magneto has Mystique. (Erik has no one.)</p><p>Ficlet from the prompt: "'Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart, right in front of you." (Linkin Park.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, no money made. Just for fun.

Erik played the moment over in his mind. The plane spiraling out of control, Erik using his own powers to pin Charles and himself safely against metal to keep them from harm. Feeling Charles' body being cushioned by his as he lowered them slowly down. The thoughts were making him hard, and he thunked his head back down against his pillows.

The mutant beside him stirred slightly as Erik fidgeted in bed. Mystique. A beautiful young woman, coming into her prime, finally realizing her ability was her gift, not her curse. He hadn't meant to bed her, but she'd been there, and willing. And he was mortal, and so, took what she gave.

Afterward, he had to be especially careful not to let thoughts, regrets, or doubts be near the surface of his thoughts when he was around Charles. The man was far too perceptive, even when he wasn't deliberately trying to read minds.

Mystique sat up next to him, her eyes worried as she asked, “Something wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replied. “You can go back to sleep.”

“What if I'm not tired?” she asked flirtatiously.

He felt his lips pull up into a smirk, and kept his look inviting. Mystique pressed a kiss to his naked chest, and trailed her lips down his stomach.

As her mouth moved over his erection, Erik tried to focus his thoughts only on her. Her curves, her mouth, her moves.

If his mind slipped to remembering the feel over her brother's body pressed firmly against his own on occasion, his desire of Charles' mouth where hers now pleasured, Erik never let on.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ.


End file.
